Carter's Weakness
by darkestofhunters
Summary: Carter finds an old friend of his and begins to have the stirrings of strange new feelings. With Georgina's meddling help and assistance, can she help two awkward angels find a way to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** If you haven't figured it out by now, this is a new story of mine about Carter (our favorite angel that follows Georgina around). I know I can't do justice to Carter's awesome witty comments, but I'm not Richelle Mead. That also means I own nothing except my own characters. The characters who are not Richelle's are mine and you shall not steal them ever =P Enjoy the story =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Carter was walking down the street, examining just about everything and letting no detail miss his gaze. He was heading to meet his friends at their favorite local bar, The Cellar. Carter was odd for an Angel which was why most other Angels tended to avoid him. He was superior to a lot of Angels and they listened to him but they never really hung out. See, Carter didn't look like an Angel. He dressed somewhat grungy in dirty greasy jeans, a torn and faded black t-shirt and a dirty baseball cap for the Seattle Mariners. He spotted his friends easily among the crowd of the bar. There was Georgina, his favorite little succubus. She was beautiful and alluring in her own way with auburn hair, a tight strapless red dress, red lipstick, and bright green cat eyes. She was very much the impressive sight and Carter could understand why a man would be easily tempted by her. She was good at what she did.

There was also Peter and Cody, two vampires. Peter was the older of the two, mentor to Cody who was young fun and blonde. Peter had his hair spiked in an effort to be younger but it only made him look like a bizarre middle aged man. Hugh was an imp and a plastic surgeon, perfect for working for Hell, Carter thought. Jerome, however, was an Archdemon who happened to be Carter's best friend. Carter had known Jerome back when he was an Angel and had never seen a point in getting rid of their friendship. Carter took his seat next to Jerome and smirked in Georgina's direction, causing the little succubus to scowl.

"Hey, Carter," said the group. Jerome simply grunted and sipped his scotch. Carter ordered a drink from a waitress who gave him a funny look. Carter was handsome, it was kind of standard for Angels to be beautiful, but he liked to dress like a hoodlum to simply keep a low profile. His face was chiseled with a firm jaw and high cheekbones that suggested a regal background. He had blonde hair that fell into his bright blue eyes that played with intelligence and youth. Carter was very old though, along with Jerome. Jerome's eyes lit up with interest as he stared at two girls on the dance floor.

"Anyone you recognize?" Jerome asked, looking at Carter with a knowing smile. Carter frowned slightly and examined the two girls more in depth. One of them was short, wearing a lot of black and leather with red streaks in her blue-ish black hair. The other girl looked out of place as she danced among the scantily clad women. Wearing a wholesome white skirt that just touched her knees and a light pink tank top, she danced like she was floating on air. The way her body moved in time with the music was so tempting that Carter had to stare. Her long wavy light brown hair fell over her shoulders and she ran her hand through it as she danced with her friend. She was surrounded by a glow that Carter could remember anywhere.

"Oh, shit." Carter muttered, pulling his hat further down over his eyes and looking the other way. Jerome laughed and the rest of the gang gave Carter a weird look. They were used to a well composed and mysterious Carter, not the bumbling stuttering Carter.

"What?" Georgina asked, staring at the two girls again.

"Carter has a thing for the brunette. Now that I see her I can't really blame him." Jerome teased, eyeing the little Angel with interest.

"Shut up, Jerome." Carter blushed, sneaking another glance at the dancing Angel. Carter gasped a little under his breath when her bright, bright blue eyes met his own that paled in comparison. The smile that reached her beautiful features made it all worth it. Carter tried to return it but his smile made him feel like a serial killer. She walked over to him, accompanied by her friend.

"Hey, Carter." She greeted. Somehow, to Carter, the greeting sounded much friendlier than it had when the group of Demons had said it. It sounded so much more complex and beautiful off her perfect pink lips.

"Hi, Lailah." Carter stuttered out, taking a drink of his scotch in hopes it would calm his nerves. "Lailah, this is Georgina, Hugh, Cody, Peter and you know Jerome." He introduced. Jerome grinned.

"Hey, sweetheart. Hey to you too, Ember." Jerome said, gesturing to the girl with red streaks in her hair.

"Hola, senõrs and senoritas. I need more tequila." Ember said, starting towards the bar. Lailah held her by the arm to make sure she didn't leave.

"Hi everyone. I'm Lailah and this is Ember. She's intoxicated so I should probably get her home." Lailah laughed and Ember whined.

"Buzz kill." She groaned and Lailah glared at her.

"How long are you in town, Lailah?" Georgina asked.

"A couple of weeks. Ember's husband is working with his father and she needs someone to keep her in line." Lailah laughed. Georgina smiled mischievously.

"We should do lunch tomorrow. Stop by the bookstore where I work. It's called Emerald City. I would love to get to know you more." Georgina said then rattled off the information to the young Angel. Lailah smiled.

"Cool, I don't have many Demon friends." Lailah said charmingly. Without warning, she snatched Carter's hat and placed it on her own head. "Just so I have something to make you show up." She grinned flirtatiously. Carter was too surprised to say anything. She tipped the hat to him as she sauntered out the door with her friend. Carter was grinning like a fool.

"Aww, Carter's in love." Jerome teased, elbowing his friend playfully.

"Shut up, Jerome. Angels don't joke about love." Carter said firmly.

"Can you two do it?" Cody asked, curiosity playing in his childish features.

Carter stared at Cody for a moment, took a sip of his drink, then continued to stare. "No, Cody. We would have to be married for that otherwise we'd Fall and I'd become a permanent part of this little group of Satan's followers." Carter explained.

"Hold up, I though Angels couldn't like 'love'." Georgina said.

"Only with other Angels we can and that's only when we're married, for the continuation of our race. Procreation is key." Carter chuckled. "She wouldn't be interested in me, though. She's way out of my league."

"Damn straight she is. I don't think there is anyone in that girl's league." Jerome laughed, enjoying this a little too much.

Georgina frowned. "She seemed interested in you, and I would know these things. But why would she be out of your league, despite the fact that she's super gorgeous and doesn't dress like a homeless person."

Carter sipped his drink again before responding. "I appreciate your flattery but the reason she's out of my league is because she's much more powerful than I am, even though she's young. Her father is quite the Archangel. He's Seraphim too." Carter gulped at the thought. Seraphim were Angels that have seen the face of God. Those Angels tended to be really weird and somewhat creepy. Georgina and the gang gave Carter sympathetic grimaces.

"Alright, we're totally going to hook you two up." Georgina decided. Carter frowned so deep his forehead crinkled.

"I don't know. I've never been the relationship type. I can't talk to women I'm attracted to. I get tongue-tied and I just don't know what to say." Carter admitted. Georgina scowled at him.

"What? I'm not attractive enough for you?" She demanded.

"You're plenty attractive, Daughter of Lilith. You're a beauty queen." He flattered. Georgina grinned.

"That's better." She said, crossing her arms. Carter smiled appreciatively at Georgina.

"I should get going though." He finished the last of his drink. There was a chorus of goodbyes and Carter had a feeling they would be talking about him as he left but he didn't care. All he wanted right now was just to curl up in his bed and dream about a life he would never have with Lailah.

* * *

><p>I think it's a nice introduction. Carter's a bit OOC but we've never seen him around a pretty woman ;) Be excited for his first date, because that's where we learn a little more about Lailah and her uber powerful father. R&amp;R =D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So this is Carter and Lailah's sort of awkward but still kind of cute date. This is also where we see Georgina begin to work a little scheme in her head to make things go the way she wants. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Lailah arrived at Emerald City feeling slightly self-conscious and wearing Carter's baseball cap. She liked the way it smelled like him and his cheap cologne. Even though the cap was kind of dirty, she still liked it a lot. It clashed a little with her white jeans and sky blue V-neck shirt but she didn't care. She'd always liked Carter. He was really odd, not like the other Angels. As one can imagine, a lot of men hit on her, both human, Demon, and Angels alike. Carter, however, always stumbled over his words around her and looked at her like she was the only woman in the whole world. She lived for those moments.

Carter knew she was there even before he saw her. He turned and found his own hat looking back at him. Earlier that day, he'd gone out with Georgina to help buy him some "halfway decent clothes" as she'd put it so he found himself wearing a white button up shirt and jeans that weren't all that comfortable. He was completely out of his comfort zone. She'd even slicked his hair back so it was neat and out of his eyes. Lailah smiled at him.

"You look different today." She pointed out, messing up his hair a little. She had to stand on her toes to do it, even in high heels.

"Thanks, I guess. It was Georgie's idea. She knows about fashion and stuff like that." Carter said nervously, looking over in Georgina's direction. She walked over to the two Angels with Seth at her side.

"Now remember, they're really awkward." She warned Seth.

"Thetis, _I'm_ awkward. I don't see how I'm going to help." Seth gave her a droll look.

"Quiet, Seth." Georgina argued weakly.

"Hi, Seth." Carter greeted, giving Georgina a knowing smile. He was very into her love life and found it to be one of the most interesting things he'd seen in a while. It's funny how the tables have turned.

"Carter." Seth greeted with a nod. "I'm Seth." He introduced to the young Angel at Carter's side. He extended a hand to her and she took it lightly.

"I'm Lailah. I bet you're a writer. You look like a writer." She said, giving him an inquisitive once over.

"You would be right." Seth said, impressed. He looked at Georgina. "Do Angels do that often?" He asked her.

Georgina shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me, I only deal with Mr. Vague." She gestured to Carter.

"It's a gift." Carter grinned. The four of them started walking down the street.

"So where are we headed?" Lailah asked.

"This little place Seth and I go to sometimes. You'll like it." Georgina promised. "So Carter told me that your father is an Archangel." Lailah gave Carter a funny look.

"He did, did he?" She glared up at him playfully.

Carter grinned at her. "I can't help myself." He said simply. Lailah rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Georgina and her question.

"Yes, my father is an Archangel."

"Well does that make you one too?"

"Not yet. I'm still in training. The age I look is my actual age." Lailah explained. Georgina hadn't been expecting that. She'd never met an angel that was so young.

"And how old would that be?" Seth asked, his curiosity peaking to a new height.

"28." Lailah replied. Seth let out a whistle.

"That's a first. I'm not the youngest person here." Seth chuckled.

"Then how is it that you're more powerful than Carter?"

"Inherited power from my dad." Lailah said, sounding a little bored. Georgina thought her brain would fry from all the new information. "She is aware of who my dad is right?" Lailah asked, looking up at Carter expectantly.

"I didn't bother with that information." Carter shrugged. Lailah rolled her eyes at him.

"You know my father, Georgina. Not personally, but you know of him. His name is Gabriel." Lailah grinned and Georgina knew he brain was about to explode.

"_The_ Gabriel? The one who delivers messages and shit? Holy fuck." Lailah laughed at Georgina's typical reaction. Seth even seemed impressed.

"He doesn't do messages anymore. He mostly teaches and watches over his domain." Lailah explained. Georgina led them into a small sandwich shop and they took a seat. Lailah took the seat next to Carter and he hid his blush well. He didn't even know why he should blush but he did anyway.

"So that explains why you're so much more powerful than Carter." Seth said with those dreamy looking eyes as if he were trying to figure out how to make this work in a story. The waitress sauntered over with her large bust sticking out of her uniform and her short skirt showing off her legs. Lailah stared, she couldn't help it. Carter was staring too.

"Can I take your order?" She asked, chewing her gum and eyeing Carter with mild interest. Georgina and Seth placed the same order and smiled at each other. Lailah ordered a Caesar salad and Carter ordered a meatball sub. The waitress left then returned with Carter and Georgina's beer and

"So Lailah, do you do anything outside of your mysterious angelic business?" Georgina asked, sipping her beer.

"Oh, when I can fit it into my busy schedule of mysterious angel business, I have my own veterinary clinic." Lailah smiled. Georgina raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"You're telling me that you're a super angel and an animal savior? My god you're a saint!" Georgina teased causing Lailah to blush.

"No, I just like animals." She smiled. "Dad would never let me have a pet."

Georgina was unhappy having to keep the conversation alive as best she could. It seemed that Carter said very little to Lailah or anyone. It wasn't like he spoke much to begin with but he was on a frikin' date, right?

"Hey, Lailah, let's go to the bathroom, alright?" Georgina suggested, hoping the younger girl would pick up on the hint. Lailah smiled and the two of them left to go to the ladies room. Carter gave Lailah a small smile as she left which she returned. Georgina grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the ladies room, shutting and locking the door.

"You wanted to talk, I'm assuming." Lailah said when Georgina released her wrist.

"I'm kind of getting sick of talking. Carter isn't saying anything." Georgina hissed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be making Carter totally irresistible to Lailah and they were going to have the happy ending that she never could have.

"He doesn't say much." Lailah defended with a simple shrug.

"Ooo!" Georgina jumped and clapped her hands together as an idea sprang upon her. "Maybe speechless can be a good thing! Lailah, I think we should go shopping." Georgina had a wicked grin on her face that made Lailah think she was in deep trouble.

"Uh, sure, that would be lovely." Lailah nodded.

Meanwhile at the table, Seth was about to bite into his sandwich when he noticed Carter's fingers drumming against the table nervously. Seth raised his eyebrows at the angel who let out a groan. "Carter, I don't know you very well but you seem . . . distraught." Seth said thoughtfully.

"Anxious would be the word. I haven't reached distraught yet." Carter clarified. "I can't quite seem to find the right words to say, you know? I know what I want to say but the words are lost on me."

Seth nodded. "I get it. It's like with Georgina and I. She wants me to say all these things but it's hard for me because I've never spoken much. I could write her paragraphs about my feelings but voicing it would be unthinkable. What you have to do when you lose your voice is you need to show her how you feel."

"Show her?"

"Yes, otherwise she'll never know and then she'll think you don't even care." Seth said, finally taking a bite out of his sandwich. Georgina made her way back with a satisfied smile while Lailah tried to hide her fear. She didn't have many problems with demons but Georgina was very intimidating and she was a succubus. Lailah knew a succubus well and was terrifyingly aware of what shopping with one was like. The lunch continued flawlessly with Carter putting in his wiseass comments every now and again, making Lailah laugh. The four of them left with Georgina insisting on paying for the meal.

"Should I walk you home?" Carter suggested.

"It's a far walk." Lailah laughed, glancing up to the sky. Carter got the inference.

"Right." He chuckled.

"Should I walk you home? I know you have a place here." Lailah offered. Carter chewed his bottom lip.

"That's alright, I've got some business to take care of." Carter said quickly. Lailah's face fell slightly but she brought her smile back by force.

"Alright, then, see you around." She said. "Bye Georgina. It was good to meet you, Seth." And with a blink of an eye she disappeared. Carter disappeared too, before Georgina could yell at him. Midway through his teleporting he heard her mutter, "fucking angels".

* * *

><p>Soooo, it's cute, or at least I thought so. I liked Carter's heart to heart with Seth. Next chapter will be much more plot-y, if that's a word.<p>

~Jasper'sGirl234


End file.
